true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Northman
| Last=* | Appearances= *74 episodes (see below) | Aka=*Ike Applebaum | Status= * | Age= 1,100 | Age1= 30 | Age2= 1,070 | Born= *900 A.D. (Age 30/1,100) | Death= 930 A.D. (made vampire) | Place= Sweden | Profession=*Vampire Sheriff of Area 5 (formerly) *Co-owner of Fangtasia *Viking (formerly) *Chancellor of the Vampire Authority (formerly) | Species=*Human (Originally) *Vampire | Powers=*All vampiric powers *Flight | Family= *Ulfrik - Father (deceased) *Astrid - Mother (deceased) *Unnamed Sister (deceased) *Godric - Maker (committed suicide) *Nora Gainesborough - Vampire Sister (destroyed) *Pam Swynford De Beaufort - Progeny *Willa Burrell - Progeny *Colin - Vampire Grandson *Tara Thornton - Vampire Granddaughter | Actor=*Alexander Skarsgård | Gender = * }} Eric Northman is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh seasons of True Blood. He is played by starring cast member Alexander Skarsgård and debuts in . Eric was born in Sweden during the Anglo-Saxon period, 900AD. He was turned 930AD, making him over 1,000 years old. Eric is the vampire sheriff of Louisiana Area 5 which encompasses Bon Temps. He owns the vampire bar Fangtasia in Shreveport. Eric is 6'5" tall, has blond hair and blue eyes. Personality Eric is shown to be calculating yet loyal and generally willing to absolve humans that aggravate him, unless they have grievously crossed him. His loyalty as Progeny to his Maker Godric was so strong, that he fell to his knees in tears when Godric decided to end his life by meeting the sun . Eric demanded to burn beside him and claimed that he could not live without Godric. The only thing that kept Eric from meeting the sun was Godric's last command as Eric's maker, telling Eric not to stay on the roof with him. Eric has a great capacity for loyalty and affection, considering vampire nature. He demonstrated this with his progeny Pam and his growing love and affection for Sookie Stackhouse. When he is reunited with his Vampire sister Nora Gainesborough, they show great affection for one another. Eric claims he would do anything for Nora. Being a calm and methodical individual, Eric is mostly in control of his emotions. He rarely loses his temper, but has shown a great capacity for violence when pushed. Eric is unconcerned about being viewed as "the bad guy" merely seeing his actions as a means to an end. He is often secretive and can be somewhat of a trickster, but is honest and direct. Eric is confident enough to not think he needs to prove himself. He has a joy of living and a sense of humor uncommon for vampires. After his memory was erased by Marnie Stonebrook, Eric's personality changes entirely. Losing his memory showed the Eric behind the mask. He is gentle and sweet towards Sookie and is even disturbed by the horrible things he has done when he finds out about them. Upon gaining his memory back he claims he isn't just the old or new Eric, he is both. Biography Eric Northman/Background|Background Eric Northman/Season 1|Season 1 Eric Northman/Season 2|Season 2 Eric Northman/Season 3|Season 3 Eric Northman/Season 4|Season 4 Eric Northman/Season 5|Season 5 Eric Northman/Season 6|Season 6 Eric Northman/Season 7|Season 7 Powers & Abilities ]] Eric has the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire. Eric is over 1,000 years old but retains the appearance of a young middle-aged man. As a vampire, Eric has an infinite lifespan. He does not physically age nor can he die from natural causes such as disease or old age. According to Queen Sophie Ann, Eric is the oldest and strongest vampire citizen of Louisiana. He demonstrates his superior strength over her when he forcefully throws her to the floor and threatens to rip-off her head, while all she could do was submit. Eric once kicked a man across Fangtasia without much effort and sent Lafayette to the floor with just a flick of his wrist. He manhandled, overpowered and tore Royce Williams apart with his bare hands. He easily ripped Roy's heart out of his chest with one hand and has decapitated both humans and younger vampires with only a karate chop. Eric was however, far weaker than his maker Godric who was over 2,000 years at the time of his true death) or his foes Salome Agrippa (also 2,000 years old at time of true death), Russell Edgington (almost 3,000 years at the time of his true death), and Macklyn Warlow(over 5500 years old). Eric can move at speeds that make him appear as a blur. This allows him to cover short distances instantaneously and longer distances in short periods of time. Even a gun-fired bullet appears to move in slow motion to him. Eric heals rapidly and fully from any non-fatal injury. He is exempt from all human diseases and illnesses with the exception of Hepatitis D. Eric possesses heightened senses and can see in complete darkness. It is revealed in Season 2 that Eric has the ability to fly, a rare but useful vampire power. Originally assumed to be due to his age, it seems as though this ability might be tied to Godric's bloodline, since the much younger Nora can also fly. As a maker he had the ability to call and command his progeny, Pam and Willa. He lost these abilities on Pam when he released her. Like Bill, Eric can daywalk permanently, seeing as he drained almost all of Warlow blood. Now letting her walk in the sun light with no ill-effect. Eric is the fifth-oldest vampire introduced in True Blood behind Macklyn Warlow, Russell Edgington, Godric and Salome Agrippa . Due to the others all meeting True Death as of the final season of the show, Eric is currently the oldest vampire left on the series not taking into consideration other ancient vampires who might be or not be introduced in the future episodes. However, since he suffers from Hep V currently, it is quite probably that this title will soon go over to Violet Mazurski. Trivia *According to Pam, Eric owns a farm in Öland (Sweden) which she despises. This may be on the site of his ancestral royal domain. *His other properties include a plantation in the Caribbean and a five-star apartment in Paris. *He briefly took possession of the Stackhouse home for about half a year and renovated it. He has since officially returned it to Sookie for her protection. Etymology Eric is term for "Erik." Erik comes from Old Norse, (c. 1300). The first part meaning "one" or "alone." And the last part "rik" meaning "Ruler." Quotes "Pam tells me you've written a book... in which you claim to no longer be an asshole. (mockingly) Is this ''true, ''Bill?" Images Appearances |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Hierarchy Category:Fangtasia employees Category:Vampire sheriffs Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Royalty Category:Antagonists